Dawn
Dawn is a young, blue-haired Pokémon Coordinator who traveled through the Sinnoh region along with Ash and Brock. Dawn started her journey at the age of 10, honing her skills as a Pokémon Trainer and focusing on becoming a Top Coordinator like her mother, Johanna. She's notable for her confidence, even when things are not going well. She has learned a lot throughout her travels and battles and can get very emotional when it comes to winning or losing in a contest. Throughout her Sinnoh travels, she has developed rivalries with many coordinators such as Zoey (her main rival, albeit a friendly one), Nando, Jessie, Kenny, and Ursula. Personality Dawn is very confident in her abilities, though not to the same extent as Ash. She often gets emotional when she loses, and Ash and Brock often helped her to cope with that. When she lost two contests in a row, not managing to get through the first round of appeals, she became very depressed. However, she regained her confidence after she won the Wallace Cup, along with a new found sense of maturity. She is also very sensitive and supportive of her friends. A clear example of that occurred when she worked on a cheerleading recital to help Ash feel better after he fell into depression following his humiliating defeat at the hands of his bitter rival Paul. She also appears to be quite quick-tempered sometimes. Voice Actors *Dmmcdoug Trivia *Dawn's bike was destroyed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, a sort of ongoing gag that has been used with Misty and May, but wasn't angry at Ash or Pikachu for it due to unfavorable circumstances (attacked by Team Rocket) on their end. This ended with Iris, who started the gag of being shocked by Pikachu directly. *Dawn is the second character who got their starter Pokémon attacked by a wild Pokémon (in this case, Ariados attacked Piplup). The first time this happened was with Ash, where Pikachu got attacked by Spearow in Pokémon - I Choose You!. *Both Hikari and Dawn mean some type of light. *As revealed in DP161, Dawn's nickname Pikari/Dee Dee is tied with her fear of Plusle and Minun. *Dawn is the first main character other than Ash to see a Legendary Pokémon right at the beginning of her journey with her destined Pokémon. Ash saw Ho-Oh with Pikachu on his side while Dawn saw Mesprit after saving Piplup. **Ash later encounters Azelf during the Wallace Cup, with the subsequent conversation seeing Zoey reveal herself as being from Snowpoint City. *Dawn is the first of Ash's companions to have caught an Electric-type Pokémon, Pachirisu. *Dawn's personality reflects that of the emotion Pokémon, Mesprit. *Dawn is the first female protagonist to trade Pokémon with Ash. *Dawn is Ash's only companion who did not have a particular reason for traveling with Ash and Brock through a region. *Dawn is the second character besides May to travel to another region Ash has already been through. In Dawn's case, she traveled to Hoenn (the origin of Contests) where Ash previously traveled, and May traveled to Johto where Ash was traveling before meeting her. *Dawn became famous for winning the Wallace Cup. *Dawn has battled two Gym Leaders in the anime: The first was Maylene and the second was Cilan. *Dawn is Ash's only female traveling companion who didn't use a new outfit during her return. **She had used her other outfit for a stretch during her main stint as the group was headed to Snowpoint City during that stretch. *Dawn returned in BW series for nine episodes which is longer than Misty, who returned on two different occasions for a total of five, and May who returned to the show for five episodes total. *Dawn has met all three of Ash's rivals, having met Gary and Paul in Sinnoh and Trip (during her return in Unova). *Dawn is Ash's only travelling companion who lost to Jessie in an appeal round and to compete for the same ribbon twice. *Both Dawn and Zoey's Japanese names, "Hikari" and "Nozomi", are the names of two of the Shinkansen "bullet train" lines. The Nozomi is faster than the Hikari, which resembles how Zoey goes further in her skills as a coordinator than Dawn. *Dawn is the only female companion of Ash's that has battled against a member of the Elite Four. In this case, it is Lucian. *Despite the fact that she has a catchphrase "No need to worry", the situation she usually says it is not good at all. Category:Characters